This study extends earlier work beyond physiologic measurements by providing a measure of the effectiveness of 4PBA in terms of a clinically relevant outcome variable: improvement in mucociliary clearance. Results from this study should lead to a novel effective systemic therapy for themost common form of cystic fibrosis.